Pilots and Titans
by gunman
Summary: Shinji and his friends get teleported to the Teen Titans universe where they gain special powers and become a new team of heroes none of them expected.


_**PILOTS AND TITANS  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Eva, Teen Titans, or any other elements of this story, except the direction and tone.

Summary: Shinji and his friends get teleported to the Teen Titans universe, gaining special powers in the process and becoming heroes none of them expected.

Authors Notes: (**This is long, so if you're not interested, skip ahead**)

When I saw Teen Titans the cartoon, I immediately saw comparisons between it and Eva.

Shinji as Robin, arguably the main character, both having lost their parents at young ages, with great potential and inner strength. I mean, Robin is what Shinji could've become with the right influence.

Rei as Raven, both have blue hair and pale skin, but also inner turmoil and a quiet demeanor who don't express emotions.

Asuka as Starfire, exuberant and outgoing, red-haired and with a habit of wearing skimpy outfits, who is also from a distant place than the others. (Though Asuka is a lot meaner)

Toji as Cyborg, the big bruiser of the team who can be obnoxious at times and has detachable body parts. (I know, I know, that joke was in bad taste, I apologize)

Kensuke as Beast Boy, the fun-loving friend who can be annoying... all the time, and likes green (as in military garb)

The others I just filled out.

Since such comparisons were obvious, I didn't want to do a story were the two groups simply met and joined forces. It would be difficult for Shinji to be apart of the Titans if his only job was to pilot an Eva or even cook food for the group and clean the Tower itself. Kind of dull really. So I thought it would be a good idea to have the two groups meet, but with a twist.

I also considered doing a Fantastic Four/Eva story where Shinji and the others got superpowers. Again, I saw comparisons there. If the cosmic storm that gave Reed and the others their powers was able to enhance their own unique personalities and qualities to a superhuman degree, then it was conceivable that it could be used on Eva.

Shinji as Reed Richards, as both have rather 'flexible' personalities. And Shinji could have been as smart as Reed, had he had the right 'motherly' influences. I mean, Yui was a genius.

Rei as Sue Storm, since they are both used to being invisible and have walls around them. (AT Field joke here)

Asuka as Johnny Storm, as they both have flamboyant and fiery personalities, and will make fun of others while thinking about themselves, though are only concerned about them when they are in serious trouble.

Toji as Ben Grim, since they are not too intelligent yet quite strong and have short tempers. And they can be loyal once you make it past their gruff exterior.

And Gendo as the villain Dr Doom, since he is cold and hard like metal. (I'm not including him)

The others can be filled out in numerous ways.

There have also been a couple of fanfic stories where the Eva crew gets super powers. Doing a Fantastic Four crossover makes sense in a lot of ways.

But I didn't want to do two separate stories, so I just combined them.

Just thought I'd get the total explanations out of the way first. Now, onto the story.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Meeting The Titans**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(NERV Headquarters)

Shinji and the others walked down the long dark corridors to NERV. Shinji lead the way, in his mostly blue and white plugsuit. Rei walking on his right in her white with black striped plugsuit. Asuka was in her bright red plugsuit behind them talking to Hikari, who was dressed in her pink and white plugsuit. Toji was in front of them, walking on Shinji's left, in his black and gray plugsuit.

Toji and Hikari had been chosen as pilot candidates for the Evangelion Unit's 03 and 04 respectively and were being lead to the test facilities by the resident pilots: Shinji, Rei and Asuka.

"I'm not really surprised you got picked to being a pilot, Hikari." Asuka said.

"I'm a little nervous, Asuka." Hikari said with a jittery tone.

"Don't worry, Hikari. I'll be right here in case anything goes wrong." Asuka smiled. "Though I was more than shocked that monkey-boy got picked."

"HEY!" Toji screamed at the obvious insult at himself. "I heard that."

"What's your point?" Asuka waved him off.

Rei unconsciously moved closer to Shinji as they continued to walk.

"Is everything alright, Rei-chan?" Shinji asked softly to the girl.

"They are... loud." Rei answered.

Shinji just nodded at that.

Just then, they met Kaworu in the hallway, dressed in his mostly gray and white plugsuit.

"Kaworu. You're here early." Shinji commented.

"Just wanted to see the new pilots off on their first day." the pale boy said.

"Worried that they're going to do better than you?" Asuka snapped.

"Unless they have talent like Shinji, I'm not overly worried about being oust to number 3 or 4."

"Well, I'll bet Hikari could do better than you!" she shouted.

"Asuka!" Hikari hissed with a blush.

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" the pale boy smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While the pair continued to banter back and forth, a mysterious experiment was being conducted by the commander of NERV and it's chief scientist.

"We are ready to begin the experiment." Dr Ritsuko Akagi said as she made the final adjustments to the high-tech equipment.

"Proceed." Gendo Ikari said.

The high-tech device, which was little more than a high-energy photon cannon, activated and fired at the captured core of the Angel, cut out of the Angel by Shinji some weeks ago. The photon surge struck the intact core, causing it to illuminate with a ferocious intensity that blinded them all.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

However, while the experiment was originally designed to see if the core could be repaired using 'human' technology under the proper 'influence', it had a secondary effect. Unseen by the pair, a single odd energy beam exploded out of the core and zipped through NERV with blazing speed.

Within the hallways where the six pilots were walking and talking, the energy beam snaked around the corner and slammed into the sextet. Dimensional space was torn asunder and the six teenagers were pulled into it.

Unbeknownst to the Eva pilots, the dimensional tunnel pulled the group from NERV, shooting them into space where they passed through high-energy cosmic storm before slipping between the barriers that separated the different universes.

However, unbeknownst to them they passed through another high-energy cosmic storm, actually in synch with their own dimension, as soon as they came out of the portal, the energy stream not protecting them from the super storm, before they were sent back to Earth.

But not to Japan.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Titans Tower, alternate Earth)

His name was Garth Johnson, code-named Beastboy. So called because of his ability to shape-shift into any animal in the world. Basically the comic relief of the group of young heroes known as the Teen Titans, he had been around and seen it all.

Which is why a blinding flash in the middle of the game room, and an attractive Japanese girl in a pink and white skintight bodysuit suddenly appearing, only shocked him for a couple of seconds.

"WHAAA!" the green-skinned, purple and blue suited hero panicked, jumping behind the couch when the girl appeared out of nowhere on the floor.

Peering out from behind the couch he just looked at the girl lying on the ground. He looked around and saw no one else in the area. Hopping the couch and making his way over to the girl, he hovered over her, staring at her features (on her face), before gently nudging her shoulders with his hand.

"Hey. Miss? Uh, are you...." he said before she opened her eyes, saw a green face staring at her, and fell back on a human beings most basic impulse.

Fear.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Toji pulled himself out of the water and looked around in a panic. Looking around he found, with some great relief, that he was right on a shoreline. To be precise, on an island with a large T-shaped building in the middle of it.

"Okay, weird." he said as he walked onto the shore, shaking off the water as best he could. "Wait, where are the others?"

"Hey!" a voice called out, catching Toji's attention.

"Huh?"

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" the voice belonged to a blond-haired girl in a black shirt with yellow shorts, gloves, goggles and boots. But the strangest thing of all was that she was hovering in mid-air, on a large piece of rock.

"Uh... what the heck are you?" he panicked, backing away. "Some kind of freak?"

"What Did You Call Me?" the girl growled, grinding her teeth at the boy in the black bodysuit. It would have benefitted Toji to learn that Terra was rather sensitive about that particular label.

"You heard me. Now where are my friends, you'd better tell me now, little girl!" he snapped.

"Little Girl??!!" Terra shouted as her hands glowed yellow. From around her, rocks of various sizes lifted off the ground and flew towards the boy.

"HEY! OUCH! WAIT!" the boy screamed as he was pelted with rocks and stones from all sides.

Oddly enough it wasn't hurting him as bad as he thought they should.

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!!!" he roared, throwing his fist forward and shattering a particularly large rock as it flew at him.

Terra halted her assault as she noticed that the boy's skin tone had changed. It had gone from a natural slightly pale flesh-tone to a granite grey. His eyes going a mild red.

Toji, unable to see his own complexion, was staring at his fist that had just punched through a rock. Even though it was covered by his plugsuit, he didn't feel a thing. Didn't even tear his suit.

"What in the..." he started to say as his face reverted back to his original coloring, as an energy blast exploded out of the Tower as a deafening scream caught their attention.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Victor Stone, now called Cyborg, had been working on the T-Mobile in the garage when a blinding flash dropped a teenage redhead in a bright red suit onto the open hood of his car. The problem was he had already been under the open hood when she had landed, causing the hood to drop onto him.

CRASH!

"OWWWW!" he shouted as he pulled himself out from under the hood and quickly looked around for the intruder.

At first he thought it was Beastboy playing a prank on him again, until a feminine groan caught his attention. Looking over to the side of his tricked out T-Mobile and saw the crimson form of a girl with bright red hair slowly sitting up next to his car. She had apparently hit the hood and rolled off.

"What the.... hey are you alright?" he asked, moving to try and help the girl.

However, the second the girl looked up and saw the large metal figure, she naturally freaked.

"AHHHH!" Asuka shouted as her hand flew forward, a fireball suddenly shooting from her hands and into Cyborg's face.

"HEY!" he shouted as he quickly backed up, nearly falling on his backside.

"What the... where did..." Asuka gasped, looking around frantically.

"That was uncalled for!" he shouted.

Asuka stood up, continuing to stare at her hands.

"Ahem! An apology would be appreciated." he said.

Asuka froze and turned to glare at the cybernetic man. Irritation taking over.

Apologize? Her? The great Asuka Langley Sohryu? Never!

"I'm the one who deserves an apology! You scared me!" she shouted. "And where the hell am I?"

"In my garage, and you shot me in the face!" he countered.

"And I'll do worse unless you tell me where my friends are!" she demanded.

"Friends? There are more obnoxious brats like you?"

"Oh, that's it!" she snarled as her hands ignited with fire, purely on reflex, as his left arm changed from a hand to a circular energy cannon.

Asuka shot a stream of flame at Cyborg, while Cyborg shot an energy beam at Asuka.

The beams collided with each other and exploded, sending both of them backwards against the walls. Cyborg was less affected than Asuka, but her pride demanded she stand up.

"Want more?" she spat as she rose to her feet.

"I can take it. Can you?" he replied.

However, before they can get into it again, the entire building was shook by a piercing scream that sounded like it came from the upper levels of the Tower.

Cyborg looked around confused, but Asuka looked panicked.

"Hikari?" she gasped, recognizing the sound of the scream.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Robin had been training in the workout room, just kicking and punching at the heavy bag, when a bright flash suddenly caught his attention. He looked behind himself and saw a shapely blue-haired girl in a white skin-tight bodysuit with black stripes on the floor.

"Oookay." he said as he quickly ran over to the girl. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked, gently shaking her shoulder.

The girl opened her eyes and found herself staring at a spiky-haired boy wearing a green mask.

"Shinji-kun?" she gasped.

"Raven?" he replied.

The pair looked at each other, before quickly realizing that they were not their friends.

Suddenly, the blue haired girl in the white bodysuit vanished.

"What?" Robin gasped as spun around, wondering what had happened. But the soft footfalls told him the answer. "She can turn invisible." He quickly ran to the door and closed it, hoping that he had trapped her inside. He needed answers to this little puzzle. "Who are you?" Robin asked.

"I do not owe you an answer." the voice said, and Robin quickly turned to it's direction, relieved that she was still in the room.

"You're in our headquarters. I think I have more reason to be curious as to your identity." he said.

"Very well. I am Rei." she said, the masked boy still not able to get an accurate position on her.

"I'm Robin. Now that we got that out of the way, how did you get in here?" he asked.

"I... I do not know." the invisible girl replied.

Robin looked around and had to admit that whatever invisible powers the girl had, they were perfect. Artificial stealth camouflage often refracted light around an object. If it remained still, nothing could be seen, but if it moved, then a very vague shape could be seen moving. Like a piece of transparent plastic fluttering in the wind. But if her suit wasn't doing this, then the light around her could be bent until it made her completely hidden from sight. Her footfalls were also quite silent, so either her suit was specially designed or she was very good at being silent.

Robin could see nothing, and hear almost nothing.

But that didn't mean he couldn't find her.

Closing his eyes he stretched out with his other senses, including his sixth sense. That training trip to China, where he had met the blind snake guardian and fought him in the pitch dark cave had given him a unique insight into finding that which he couldn't see or hear.

His senses twitched, and he lashed out his left hand, grabbing onto an arm.

Rei suddenly became visible.

"Not bad. I almost wasn't able to find you." Robin said.

"I did not know I could become transparent." Rei stated as he let go of her arm.

"You didn't? So you were using in out of reflex." he deduced. "But how..."

Suddenly a loud, ground-shaking scream shook the entire building, catching the pair's attention and causing them both to run.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaworu opened his eyes as he realized he was on a rooftop of some kind. And he wasn't alone. Off to the side, hovering in mid-air was girl with blue hair in a blue swimsuit, boots, and cloak.

"Rei?" Kaworu asked.

His voice pulled the girl out of her meditation, and she turned to face him.

"Who are you?" Rachel 'Raven' Roth said.

"Ladies first." the boy smiled, gesturing towards her.

"I am Raven. Now who are you?" she asked.

"Kaworu Nagisa."

"Japanese?"

"Not by choice." he replied.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"A good question if any. I don't know. Perhaps you can help me."

There was something about this boy that made Raven uneasy. As if he wasn't totally human. Far more than he appeared, and nothing she could put a finger on.

"Stay back!" she shouted, throwing a bolt of dark force energy towards him as he suddenly appeared right next to her. "What?" she gasped as she quickly flew up higher.

"Well, that was interesting." Kaworu replied as he was suddenly on the far side of the roof top. Then he was on the other side in a split second. And then standing right next to her.

"Teleportation?" she mused, flying higher so that he couldn't get closer to her.

"I guess so. I just thought about being next to you, and suddenly, I was there."

"Interesting." she said, but kept her distance.

"Obviously." he replied, not moving from his place.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream caught them both off guard as a forceful beam of energy exploded through the roof on the far side, gaining attention from both of them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he focused his vision. While his vision cleared, he noticed that his body was comfortable. Obviously he was in a bed. But while the place he was in now wasn't a hospital, he did notice something he had come to expect.

"Another unfamiliar ceiling." he said, noticing the lite orange/peach tint to the overhead.

"I am used to it." a female voice said, jarring Shinji out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" he sprang up, realizing that he was in a bed, a girls bed, and said girl was looking at him square in the eyes. "AHH!" he shrieked as he jumped off the bed, landing on the carpeted floor.

"Are you hurt?" the orange-skinned, green-eyed, red-haired girl in the lite purple mini-skirt and small shirt asked as she moved to kneel down on the floor next to him.

Actually, it hadn't hurt as bad as he'd thought it would. Though his plugsuit had never been that much of a cushion.

"Uh... sorry, but... where am I?" he asked.

"In my room." she said.

_That was obvious_. "I meant... uh... I'm Shinji. Shinji Ikari." he introduced himself.

"I am Starfire of Tamaran." the girl smiled.

Shinji looked at her. There were some similarities between this girl and Asuka, but she seemed far nicer than the German girl.

"Are you my Fondar Gift?" she asked with a smile.

"Fon-what?" he asked with obvious confusion.

"On my home planet of Tamaran, a Fondar Gift is left on the bed of a person as a sign of affection towards that person. And today is Fondar Day on Tamaran." she explained.

Shinji blushed a little. She thought he was her gift? While the 'home planet of Tamaran' registered in his mind as her not being human, the whole concept of being someone's gift was more than a little unsettling.

It would have been amusing to both of them to know that her gift from Tamaran had arrived just before Shinji did, a diamond-shaped pendant that the boy pilot had landed on, but didn't feel it because he had landed on it with the crook of the small of his back. When he jumped off the bed, he inadvertently took the pendant with him, crashing on the floor had jarred it from his back and caused it to roll under the bed. It would be several weeks before Starfire found it.

"Well, you're very pretty, but I don't think I'm an appropriate gift for you." he said with a blush.

"Thank you!" she smiled at the compliment to her.

He blushed even more when he realized he had called her pretty.

"Uh... Miss Starfire..."

"Yes?"

"I've lost my friends. Can you help me find them?" he asked, unsure that they had even arrived in this new place as he had.

"I am sure my friends can help. Come, I will introduce you to them!" she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. She was out the door when she heard Shinji scream.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!"

Starfire paused and looked back, seeing that Shinji was not next to her, but still on the floor in her room, as she was out in the hallway, yet she still had his wrist in her hand. All in all, a good twenty feet in distance.

"You have special powers!" she gasped, still holding the rubber arm.

"I... didn't know...."

Their conversation was cut short by a piercing scream that shook the entire building.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(The Main Television/Meeting/Rec Room of Titans Tower)

"Will you wake up, already!" Cyborg snapped as he slapped Beastboy across the face.

"Beating him senseless won't help, Cyborg!" Terra said to the metal man as she grabbed onto his arm and was being waved around like a yellow and black flag.

Toji and Kaworu were watching the scene while Asuka was consoling Hikari for inadvertently blasting the green-skinned boy with a sonic scream, and Shinji and Rei were talking to Robin, Starfire and Raven.

"You found him where?" Raven asked Starfire.

"In my bed." the alien girl answered.

Rei's brow creased for some reason as she looked at Shinji.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to be there." Robin said.

"You mean... he is not my Fondar Gift?" the girl said, dejected.

"I don't think so." Robin answered.

Shinji noticed the sad look in her eyes.

"Uh... it's alright. You can think of me like that, if you want." Shinji said to the girl.

"Really? Oh, thank you!" Starfire gushed as she hugged the boy tightly around his neck.

Robin and Raven looked at the boy. He said it hesitantly, almost like he wasn't enthused about that, but not wanting to upset the girl.

_Selfless. Not a bad quality_. Robin thought.

_Did I just feel a spike of anger coming from that girl?_ Raven thought as she looked at Rei.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Hikari apologized once again.

"It's alright. It's obvious that none of you knew you had these powers." Robin said to the girl.

"And now they do." Raven said, stating the obvious.

"But for how long? Are they permanent? Temporary?" Shinji wondered.

"Don't know. We don't even know how you got them." Robin said.

"WE don't even know how we got them." Toji remarked dryly.

"I think I can help." Raven said.

The blue-haired mystic looked at the group of newcomers and finally settled her eyes on Shinji.

"I want to read your mind." Raven said to Shinji.

"But I don't know you that well." the boy said.

"And why him?" Asuka asked.

"Raven has her reasons, Asuka." Robin said. "Just trust her."

Asuka stared at the masked boy. From the way the others talked to and treated him, this Robin was obviously the leader of this team of teenage superheroes.

With Shinji's reluctant acceptance, Raven placed her hands on the sides of the boys head, her eyes glowing with dark energy. Shinji's eyes did the same thing.

The two groups watched them for several seconds, until their eyes returned to normal.

They gasped as they pulled apart from each other.

"Raven? Is everything alright?"

"I don't think so." the blue-haired mystic said.

Before Raven could confirms that what they were saying is the truth, she walked over to Shinji and pulled him into a hug. Everyone is shocked at this, because Shinji isn't used to being hugged and Raven isn't the type to simply hug a person, especially one she just met.

"Ms Raven?" Shinji gasped.

"Never before have I felt someone with such sorrow that mimics my own." Raven said to the boy.

Softening at those words, Shinji wrapped his arms around the lovely mystic.

"I felt the same thing from you." Shinji said, holding the lovely young mystic in a firm embrace.

While everyone was shocked at the rather touching scene, a certain blue-haired, red-eyed girl had a look of annoyance on her face.

Though no one could tell it just by looking at her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"They were somehow teleported from their world to ours. But.... it seems while in transit, they passed through a high energy storm that altered their DNA, giving each of them special powers." Raven said.

"And when they woke up here, in our world, they didn't know they had them, and just used them out of reflex." Robin said.

"Apparently so. However, they passed through the energy storm in their world, then passed through a dimensional portal that brought them to our world, and somehow they passed through a similar energy storm before they arrived at our Tower." Ravens aid.

"So they passed through TWO energy storms that gave them powers?" Cyborg asked.

"Makes sense." Robin said.

"Not really." Cyborg replied.

"Yeah, it's like some kind of freaky sci-fi movie plot." Beastboy said.

"If you say which movie, I'm gonna hit you." Asuka said.

"So what are their powers?" Cyborg asked. "Asuka's got fire powers." he said.

"Rei can turn invisible." Robin said.

"Toji has super strength." Terra said.

"Hikari's got a sonic scream." Beastboy said, rubbing his ears.

"Kaworu has teleportation powers, and something else." Raven said.

"And Shinji Ikari has an elastic body." Starfire said.

"Kinda fits their personalities." Raven said.

"So it seems." Robin said.

"And their uniforms seem to mimic their abilities as well." Terra added.

"If their suits were exposed to the same high energy storm as they were, it makes sense they would be able to adapt themselves to their bodies new abilities." Robin deduced.

"Well, at least that's good."

"Yeah. Especially for Asuka."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your fire powers won't burn your suit off. Unless you want to run around naked."

"HEY!"

While Asuka was arguing with Robin about their status and what to do, Shinji stepped up to Raven to speak with her.

"Uh, Ms Raven? Can I ask why did you read my mind?" Shinji asked.

"Because you were the most honest."

"Really? Thanks. But what about..."

"Just to look at the others, I could tell that Asuka's mind was too chaotic. Rei's mind was too guarded. Toji is too... thick. Hikari was too naive it seems. And Kaworu makes me nervous."

"Yeah. Me too, sometimes."

"That's because he flirts with you."

He blushed.

Raven moved to him and put a hand on his cheek. (His face, people, his FACE)

"I know about your life." she said.

"I know about your life." he replied.

"If you want to talk about it some time..."

"You too."

"Thank you."

Just then the alarms started going off.

Racing over to the large monitors, Robin turned on the screen, revealing three monsters attacking the city.

One looked to be a large hulking creature made of stone attacking downtown. One was a creature made of living muck, attacking the suspension bridge. And the third was a creature apparently made of electricity that was attacking an amusement park.

"Cinderblock, Plasmas, and Overload!" Robin gasped.

"Who let those three freaks out?" Cyborg asked.

"Worry about that later. We have to stop them!"

"But what of our new friends?" Starfire asked.

"They'll have to stay here while we deal with these three." Robin said.

"Good luck." Shinji said as the Teen Titans raced out of the Tower and leaving the group of pilots to just sit and watch on the monitors.

However, as the six young heroes departed the tower, they had no idea they were being watched by a group of deadly foes who all at once made their way towards the large white tower.

"Those losers are so predictable!" high-tech genius Gizmo cackled as the Hive Five Gang made their way towards the seemingly empty tower.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Gizmo." the sorceress Jinx said.

"Yeah. There are more of us than there were before." self-duplicating Billy Numerous said.

"Even though there are six of those punks too." Kid Wicked said.

"Doesn't matter. After dealing with those three monsters, they won't be up to fighting us." multi-talented eye-themed SeeMore said.

"And taking an empty base will be too easy!" the massive, muscular Mammoth said.

However, the group of teenage villains had no idea just how wrong they were about to be proven.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Well, this is my first Eva/Teen Titans story. I'm not putting it in the crossover section because I'm not really pairing Shinji or anyone from the two universes.

I hope everyone enjoys this story and leave me lots of reviews.


End file.
